


Advantages Of Alcohol

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Danny really really <i>really</i> regrets getting drunk with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantages Of Alcohol

  
_I ran my mouth off a bit too much oh what can I say  
Well you just laughed it off it was all ok_   
Modest Mouse, "Float On"   


So for some reason, some reason he hadn't quite figured out but was hoping would make its way to the forefront of his brain soon, he was avoiding her. Or, rather, he was killing as much time as he could between leaving the scene and getting back to the labs.

Oh, yeah. He knew the reason. It had to do with last night, with a _lot_ of drinking, and a blurted out confession that he loved her. Okay. Not the greatest of ways to tell your friend how you really feel about her. She'd just given him a look, a patented "what the hell crack are _you_ smoking" look from one Miss Aiden Burn, and he wanted to keep drinking until he got alcohol poisoning in the hopes of avoiding her and maybe getting a little sympathy out of the deal.

Yeah. Longer he worked the scene, made the gathering of evidence stretch in front of him, less chance he had of running into her in the labs. Or in the locker room. Or on the way in to or out of the labs. Or anywhere on the block where the labs sat.

Hell, if he could find a way to avoid her in at least a four block radius, he'd be happy. At least, if he could avoid her until his damn headache went away...

"Messer!"

He winced. Yeah. Avoiding Aiden was a hell of a lot easier than avoiding Flack. Who had been there last night. Who was actually the one who'd helped him stumble up to the apartment door, stumble in side, and make it to the bedroom in time to pass out. Most people helping him out in a situation like that would have dropped his ass on the couch and laughed when he got into work late.

Flack helped him get to work on time and proceeded to spend the entire _day_ laughing at him, messing with him, and making the headache that was making his head throb even worse.

"What, Flack?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Mac needs you on another scene, one of Maka's."

If there was going to be anything worse than working a scene with Flack after the embarrassing night before, it was going to be working with the fourth person who had been there. At least Flack could be counted on to be somewhat sympathetic. To Maka, "sympathy" was a foreign word in a language she didn't know so she automatically assumed it wasn't important.

He was _fucked_.

\---

She smirked. Dear God, he hated it when she smirked. But at least that was all she was doing; other than telling him the details of the case the minute he got there, she'd kept quiet.

But she kept smirking. It was driving him nuts.

He'd made a mad dash to the labs, dropped off all the evidence with Chad, then dashed off to Maka's scene. He wasn't quite sure but he might have sort of caught a glimpse of Aiden. Wasn't really too certain about that. But, in any case, he was there at the scene and she wasn't.

But Maka was. And Maka was smirking. And smirking Maka was about to get on his last freaking nerve...

"Maka, could you wipe that stupid smirk off your face? I'm trying to concentrate."

"What, am I unnerving you, Messer?"

"Yes. So knock it off."

The smirk disappeared but she was still grinning. He wasn't sure if this was any better. "Kaile..."

"Danny..."

He sighed. "Fine. You win. Smirk all you want, I don't care. I'm going to ignore you."

"Nah, you're going to get off work, go home and get shit-faced. You won't even need to ignore me because you'll be drinking so much you'll forget it happened."

"I will not."

"You will so."

"Will not."

"Will so!"

"Christ, are we in elementary school again?" He shook his head. "Maka..." He looked around. She wasn't there. No one was there, actually. No one except him and the body. New York had never seemed so quiet before...

The body sat up. "Will so!" it screeched.

\---

"Danny! For God's sake, would you wake up already?"

He felt the shaking of his body. Or, rather, he felt someone shaking his body. As he pulled himself out of the dream, he took notice of a few things: he wasn't alone. He was naked under a sheet. And the person telling him to wake up had a distinctive Brooklyn accent and...

"I'm awake, I'm awake..."

"Do you have nightmares like this often?" Aiden asked, pulling the sheet up to her chest. Things came flooding back: drunken confession, laughter from her...and then about twenty minutes later the two of them leaving Sullivan's. A block after they left, they went from about a foot apart to a centimeter if they were lucky. Couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Didn't hurt she had been drunk, too.

But she seemed sober. And aside from a pounding head, he was not only sober but fully aware of the situation.

He. Was. Naked. In. Bed. With. Aiden.

Yup, that about summed it up nicely.

"Danny! Damn, you zone out more and more..." She shook her head. "You know how much you talk in your sleep? And weird shit, like about Maka and Flack and--"

He crushed his lips against her and rolled over on top of her. He could feel her grin beneath him and that was good. Meant the whole evening, which he was starting to remember more and more of, had not been completely horrible. He pulled away from her for a second. "Aiden?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes you talk too much." He kissed her again and was comforted when she reached up and pulled him closer. Yeah, alcohol might not be the best thing in the world sometimes...but when it came to lowering your inhibitions enough to get you to admit something you'd been trying to put off admitting, alcohol was going to be your best friend.

He just _really_ hoped the hangover was worth it.


End file.
